Object Overload Tribute
The Object Overload Tribute video is a montage to tribute Object Overload and its reboot. It was created by Niall to celebrate the fact that he had 20,000 subscribers on his channel. Plot The video starts with a view of Earth, Prison Planet, and the moon. It gets closer to earth, as it shows a satellite in space.The video then shows places where challenges took place, from episodes one through six. Tissue is then seen, but is kicked by Lighter, who laughs at him. Candy is mad at Globe for something. but is knocked down by Tissue, much to Globe's confusion. Casey, Popcorn, and Snowglobe are seen walking on a sidewalk. Casey and Snowglobe show their rivalry and then Pumpkin pops up from a bush. Casey, scared, throws a stone at Pumpkin's eye, scaring him. Boombox notices Pumpkin running while on her walk. Tiki is then seen walking with Boxing Glove through the forest. TIki jumps over a puddle, which turns out to be a small pond as Boxing Glove walks in and falls into it. Toothy is shown seemingly to be flying at first, but it turns out that he is on top of Fly Swat, who is on Coney who is on Paper Airplane. The alliance walks past Picture, but walks intro a tree. The tree falls down and smashes Melony, who was riding on a seesaw with Crayon. Crayon is sent up into the air, and hits Clock's plane. The words on Clock's airplane's screen says "You're screwed," making Clock scowl. Masky can see Clock's airplane in horror, and Clock's airplane heads toward a mountain. The screen fades to black for a few seconds. Meanwhile, Top Hat is seen teaching Dusty. Dusty notices a trash can next to Top Hat, and decides to throw a paper airplane at it. There is a few seconds left before Clock smashes into the mountain. He does so, and parts of his airplane fly everywhere. One part hits Soccer Ball, and many other parts chase Marble to a cliff, which breaks down. Pearly can be seen blowing a dandelion, while Ping Pong Ball is bouncing happily and Disc is being as grumpy as ever. Television is seen in a bush with Locky, as he is impersonating Candy. Kite and Toaster are shown. Toaster pops up toast, and Kite is ripped by one of Clock's airplane's parts. Before the end of the video, Cherry can be seen fighting each other, but a propeller slices their stem in half, and they smile with glee. The video ends with Gamey over a background containing scenes of Object Overload with the reboot's logo next to him. Deaths * Boxing Glove possibly drowned when he fell into the pond. * Melony was crushed by a tree. * Clock may have died from his plane's explosion. * Soccer Ball may have died when Clock's plane's engine hit him. * A part of Clock's plane hits Kite in the face, ripping a hole in her. Injuries * Casey throws a stone into Pumpkin's eye. * Toothy and his alliance walk into a tree, leaving them in bruises. * Cherry's stem is sliced in half by a propeller from Clock's plane. Destruction * Toothy and his alliance walk into a tree, toppling it. * Toothy's sunglasses break upon being slammed into the tree. * Over a quarter of the see-saw breaks from the tree * Clock's plane explodes. Triva * Usually in OO, Pearly doesn't have eyelashes, but in this video, she does. * This is the only time where Toothy is seen wearing sunglasses. * Clock's scowl may look similar to Handy's signature scowl from Happy Tree Friends. * This video marks the first and only time Pumpkin successfully scared someone, being Casey. However, she throws a rock into his eye. Gallery Lighter&tissuetribute.png Lighterkicktissue.png Candy&globetribute.png Tiscanglo.png Walking....png Pumpkin&boombox tribute.png Tiki&bg tribute.png Treesmash.png Melony&crayon tribute.png Clock oot.png|"Well, ain't that just great." Masky tribute.png Top Hat in Object Overload Tribute.jpg Tophat&dusty tribute.png Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png Cliff-break-down-oot.png Pearly-disk-ppb.png Pearlydisk&ppbtribute.png Television acting like Candy.jpg Televison&locky tribute.png Kite-toaster.png Cherriestribute.png Split-cherries.png tissue_hitting_candy.gif gif-2.gif|3x combo breaker! Running Marble.gif|Look out, Marble! gif-3.gif Cherry smile with glee.jpg Category:Non-Episodes Category:Reboot Category:Original